Valley of the end
by Death.A
Summary: Sasuke's gone and Naruto decides to leave it all behind. But can he do it? Or there's something else holding him? Chapter two! I invite you all to read and review it!
1. Sakura's POV

Sakura's point of view

It's been a month since that happened and I still couldn't take it out of my mind… Maybe I just cared more then I'd like to admit. I remember going to hospital right after I heard he was back. I was hoping to see those two side by side bad mouthing each other like old times but that wasn't what I saw…

He was lying on bed like a hurt angel. I stopped to look at him but at that moment he woke up… What did I do? Well not much… I stayed there like an idiot waiting him to say something. But he did nothing… It was then when I released that he wasn't the same, something had changed in him…

After a while of silence he said he was sorry for breaking the promise… I couldn't believe it! He was so hurt but still worried about me to say that?

I said it didn't matter... the important thing was he far from the hospital. He didn't answer me. Just kept that strange silence between us… Other people came to visit him but the longest phrase he said was thank you for all those who wished better health… that was never Naruto… Even when he was hurt he could smile to everyone… At least that was what I believed so far.

A week past now he was back to his home. But looked like he didn't care about anything… Never made a fuss for a ramen ball or got happy for going out in an A-class mission! I didn't know how much it had hurt his feelings till the day he told Hokage-sama he would go…

- Where are you going? - She said with a smile on her face.

- I'm gonna train somewhere else. - He answered simply.

- I think you already have a good teacher and a place to train in Konoha.

- I know that but I just need to go.

- What for?

- My own sake…

That was when he turned around and started to walk away…

- I'm not letting you do that.

- I don't need your permission.

- Don't act like a child Uzumaki Naruto!

- I've never been one… Just please tell Iruka-sensei I'll miss him.

Then with a blink of eyes he was gone.

He didn't tell anyone where he was going… Well we can't change what's been done but I hope he's fine… and I hope I get to see him again… if that happened I would tell him how much I feel sorry for what I did him go through… I'm so stupid…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

End of the story!!! What do you think?

Let's review it or I'm not gonna post anymore... mainly because I think this chapter sucks... hehe


	2. Naruto's POV

N/A

Look it's not the best but I don't think it's the worse either... Hope you enjoy it!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto's point of view**

_It's been a while since he's gone. Do I miss him? I don't think so… He was my rival and the only thing he's done to me was wounds._

_I still remember our first mission together… he made me look like an idiot… maybe that time I was one but now… Why did he leave? I thought we were doing just fine… a team… almost like a family… nice dream, huh?_

_I should stop worrying… I mean, we're not children anymore and I can perfectly understand that he's looking for his place… I just don't understand why it couldn't be here… with me…_

_Why does it make me suffer so much? I feel like I don't have a heart anymore…like hollow... I never thought I'd care so much about this friendship, if it can be called like that. But this is it! I'm leaving it all behind!_

_Sakura-chan… I'm sorry I made a promise and couldn't keep it… I know she said she didn't care but that's not true! I know she's suffering because of a stupid brown haired boy… just like me or maybe more... (Author doubts it! )_

_What can I do? Look for him? Maybe, but I don't think I'll make it…I'm tired of running after him…I'll leave everything that remembers me of him far behind…Start all over again._

_-_ Where are you going? -_ She said with a smile on her face_.

_-_ I'm gonna train somewhere else. - _I answered simply._

_-_ I think you have a good teacher and a place to train in Konoha.

_- _I just need to go_. Far from here..._

_-_ What for?

_-_ My own sake_…_

_I started to walk away with all the determination I found inside of me._

_-_ I'm not letting you do that.

_-_ I don't need your permission_. Don't make this worse_…

_-_ You'd better not act like a child Uzumaki Naruto!

_A child? That's the only way everybody could see me right? The one that plays pranks! That's been a long time ago…_

_-_ I've never been one… Just please tell Iruka-sensei I'll miss him

_And everyone… including you Tsunade no baa-chan. But it just can't be helped…can't be helped…just like Sasuke said… sarcastic isn't it? Bullshit_.

_When I was at the Gates of Konoha reminding good times I had in this place, I saw him standing there like an angel with beautiful, silver and empty eyes…_

_Wait! Since when do I think he's beautiful? He was looking straight at me. Looks hot… Nani?_

_Does he mean anything to me? Of course not! He was the one telling me my fate was cruel for fighting with him and making me lose… I know I won but still… I don't care…much…Why can't I move then?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A

So? The first chapter sucks but I don't know how to improve it? Anyone's got an idea?

What do you think of the story? Did I get better now than the first chap?

Review and let me know if I should kill myself or just give up on writing! I know I'm not good at this but I've seen so many people write... and cute things that I couldn't hold myself!! rsrs

See you next chapter! (Or maybe not...)


End file.
